


Thirtieth Sulk

by strawberrykait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykait/pseuds/strawberrykait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally written for the Live Journal community dramione_ldws.<br/>Prompt One: Holiday in June<br/>Draco thinks he deserves a holiday (vacation) for his birthday.<br/>First person, Draco's pov, 300 words</p></blockquote>





	Thirtieth Sulk

_Is it really asking too much for the woman I love, the witch I’ve given everything to, wand over fist, to, for once, humor me? Is it? Was a simple enough suggestion – a request, perhaps, but still. It_ is _my birthday; I should have my way. It’s my birthright, for Merlin’s sake!_

He sulked, sinking further into the wingback chair, his neck disappearing into the upholstery. From his slump, Draco Malfoy scowled as the woman at fault pranced about the room, wand swishing back and forth, as she prepared for the evening’s celebration and company. _I’m the one suffering here. Ought to have my way, just this once._

His scowl lessened, grudgingly admitting to himself that he often got his way, even where she was concerned. He watched with less venom as she gracefully swept across the hall, seemingly obvious to his pout. As soon as the acknowledgement popped into his head, he couldn’t ignore it. He was pouting. _If Mother were here, she would indulge me, readily offering blandishment._ But Hermione wasn’t like his mother, which was precisely why she appealed to him in the first place. She fought him constantly, but she always brought out the best in him, and they both knew it.

With a sigh, he lifted from his slump, pulling his weight up with his fingertips, and approached her, immediately apologetic. _Hermione loves me, and if she wants me to put on a happy face to celebrate my thirtieth year with her friends, so be it._ Without turning around, she acknowledged her fiancé.

“We don’t… _need_ … to celebrate my birthday in Venice,” he quietly acquiesced.

“No, we don’t.” Hermione spun around, smiling. “But going on holiday _is_ about need.” She held a cheap gift bow in both hands, offering him the Portkey. “Happy birthday, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Live Journal community dramione_ldws.  
> Prompt One: Holiday in June  
> Draco thinks he deserves a holiday (vacation) for his birthday.  
> First person, Draco's pov, 300 words


End file.
